Revenge of Oogie Boogie
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Rewrite! After years since Oogie Boogie was defeated, the Boogie Boys brought him back. This time, Oogie plans to become the Seven Holidays King as revenge on Jack Skellington. But he is not alone. Jaxon and Joan are children of Jack and Sally, and they are aiding the town to stop the evil sack of bugs from taking away the holidays from the rulers. Will Oogie fail, or succeed?
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: A New Pumpkin Queen***

* * *

 _ **T'was a long time ago, longer now than it seems.  
It has been over a year since Jack Skellington took over Christmas, saved Santa Claus, and defeated Oogie Boogie. He has found what he was missing all along. He has found love.  
Now on a month of New Year's, Jack Skellington will have a Queen of Halloween.**_

* * *

Sally couldn't believe it's happening to her now. She looks at herself in the mirror, wearing her wedding gown that is designed by her, but had help from the witches who are her bridesmaids. The dress is gray, and there are cobweb patterns around, and her veil is cobweb. Her hair is in curls with orange flowers in her hair and a black rose along with them. A bark is heard from below her. Sally looked down to see Zero with a bouquet of black roses in his mouth with a smile. The ragdoll smiled and took the bouquet.

"Thank you, Zero." Sally said, petting his ghostly body. Zero made a backflip, bark happily at her. "Soon, you will be my dog. We can be together." Sally told the ghost dog. Zero smiled. The ghost dog is very close to Sally after the Christmas incident. He is happy for his master that he had found the one he is looking for. Halloween Town will soon have a Pumpkin Queen. "I must finish getting ready, Zero." Sally said, returning to her mirror. Zero nodded and went out of the room by going through the walls.

 _ **XX**_

Jack fixes his bowtie and took a look at himself in a mirror. He is wearing a white suit that is similar to his pinstripe one, but this one is reversible. Inside the white suit, there is black. Jack smiled at himself, looking so perfect for this special night. He can't believe he is getting married to a beautiful ragdoll. He remembered a month ago when he proposed to her on the Spiral Hill. It was a magical night.  
He heard the door knock, and the Mayor came in with a grin on his face.

"Jack? You almost ready? Everyone is in their seats." He asked.

"Just about ready, Mayor." Jack replied by facing him. "And Mayor, I don't know how to thank you for all of this. Use a Town Hall for the wedding, you perform a service, Zero the ring bearer, and have everyone here on this special day."

"Oh Jack, it's no trouble at all. You are the Pumpkin King and you have found a special lady who is going to be the new queen." The Mayor said. "I'm so happy for both of you, my boy."

"Thank you." Jack brushed down his suit and left the room to get to the main hall. The Mayor followed him to get to the stage.

 _ **XX**_

The citizens of Halloween Town are in their seats, waiting for the wedding to begin. Zero has a white pillow in his mouth that held the rings. Even the Boogie Boys were forced to be part of the wedding for taking Santa Claus to Oogie Boogie. Shock must be a flower girl, Lock and Barrel were snickering at her because of that, and it Shock wanted to choke them for laughing at her girly appearance. The three children hated the idea of being at the wedding, but they are looking forward for the cake.  
After everyone got in their places, the Halloween Town band started to play the wedding march. Shock walk pass everyone, throwing rose pedals around with a neutral look. She stood by the boys who held back their giggles at her. Everyone turned around to see the front doors to see Dr. Finkelstein with his creation, Sally. Everyone stood respectively as Sally was lead by her creator up the stage where Jack stood along with the Mayor. Jack couldn't believe what he is seeing. His future queen and wife, in a beautiful wedding gown. The bride got close to the stage, and Jack took her hand to help up her. Dr. Finkelstein couldn't help but to smile at the two before wheeling himself over next to the seat in front where Jewel was sitting. The Mayor opened the black book and cleared his throat to begin the ceremony. The bride and groom look at the Mayor with smiles.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here tonight..." The Mayor went on as everyone in the Town Hall were listening and watch the bride and groom with smiles, and a few tears were filled in their eyes. Sally held back her tears when she faces Jack with a loving smile. This is finally happening. She is marrying the Pumpkin King she loves. And she will be the Pumpkin Queen of Halloween Town.  
After the vows, Zero went up to Jack and Sally to give them the rings. They took the rings. Jack slid the diamond ring on Sally's finger. The ring is gold with a orange diamond on top with silver diamonds around it. Sally slid the gold ring on Jack's finger. The Mayor smiled at the two.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. King and Queen of Halloween. You may now kiss the bride." He said, closing the book. Jack and Sally came close to each other, and lean in for a kiss. As their lips touch, everyone started to applaud for them. Dr. Finkelstein wiped a tear away from his left eye. His creation is now a queen. Jack and Sally pulled away from a kiss and face the citizens of Halloween Town.

"Congratulations, you two!" The witches called from their seats.

"Sally is our new Pumpkin Queen!" The Clown cheered.

"Hail the queen!" The Hanging Tree's hanging men chanted. Sally smiled at everyone. She was loved by everyone now.

* * *

Outside the Town Hall, the party is around the plaza The band was playing music while everyone else is roaming around talking. The Mayor walked up to Jack and Sally.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you." He said.

"Thank you, Mayor. Everything was perfect." Jack said. "And this year's Halloween will be the most horrible yet. Sally will make it memorable." The ragdoll looked up at him. Sure she is now queen, but she doesn't know how to be responsible for the holiday. But, she will worry about that later since Halloween was only months away.

"Jack! Sally!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel called. The two turned to see the three come up to them. "Someone's here to visit you!" They said.

"Who?" Sally asked. Then, she and Jack heard a familiar voice coming in the plaza. Jack gasped when he sees Santa Claus and his wife, Mrs. Claus with their two year old in her arms.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Skellington!" Santa greeted. "I thought we'd drop in after hearing the news. Congratulations."

"Oh thank you, Mr. Claws." Jack said with a grin. "Nice of you to drop by. How was Christmas?"

"Oh, it went so well. After all what happened last year, people in the real world seemed to recover." Santa said. Jack scratched his skull with a nervous chuckle. Sally came over to Mrs. Claus and see her son.

"And who is this little one?" She asked.

"Oh, this is our son, Cane Claus." Mrs. Claus replied. Sally looked down at the two year who stared back in wonder, sucking on his red pacifier. She smiled at him. The child is so cute and has rosy cheeks. Just like his parents. Jack and Santa turned to see their wives getting along, even Sally is interested in Cane by playing peek-a-boo at him. Jack smiled at the sight of this. Sally was great with children.

"Have you thought about having children one day, Jack?" Santa asked.

"Oh. Well, yes. Someday." Jack replied. He looks over at his bride who is now holding Cane. Sally was giggling when Cane gently grabbed her red hair to pull off her flowers. Jack thought about having children someday. Halloween Town would love to have heirs. Right now, this is just a beginning.

* * *

 _ ***Author's Note: Again, another rewrite because last time no one wrote any reviews and gave up on the story. But when people on deviantart ask me what happen to it, well, I guess I should revive this one last time. And since this Halloween will be the 25th Anniversary of TNBC, this will be a great time to write this and finish it for sure to celebrate of our favorite Disney and Tim Burton film.  
Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!*  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Heirs of Halloween Town***

* * *

As time passes in Halloween Town, things have gotten better. Jack and Sally are very happy together as a married couple. Many citizens respected Sally and treat her like family as they did to Jack. Sally no longer wears the patch dress, she is wearing a gray dress with cobweb trim and a spider on the web corset. It made her look like a different person while wearing the new dress she made after she and Jack return from their honeymoon.  
But, something happened after the honeymoon. Sally was holding a child! Jack was very thrilled by the news and excited to be a father. He called a town meeting and told everyone of Halloween Town that he is going to be a father. Everyone roared in excitement and congratulated their rulers and look forward to see the new heir. _ **  
**_

Only 6 months pass, and the baby was born. A skeleton like Jack, and it's a boy. Jaxon Skellington. He looks just like his father, and has red hair like his mother. He is born with fire powers. Jack and Sally couldn't be happier. Though when Jaxon turned 3, the king and queen discovered they are going to have another child. So Jaxon will be the big brother to his sibling. What Jack remembered is that the first born must take the crown of the holiday land, so that means Jaxon still has to take over when he gets older.  
After 9 months, the baby arrives and it's a girl. A rag doll they named Joan. She is pale, has stitches like her mother, and red hair. Two children look like their mother and father. Now Halloween Town has two heirs, and people are in joy. Things couldn't get any better.

* * *

 ***** _ **Oct. 29th***_

In the graveyard, three teenage pranksters hid behind the tree to spy on the prince and princess that are away from them by the gravestones. Lock has his red hair in a ponytail, he has a goatee, wearing a black jacket with a one-eyed devil on the back, dark red top, red jeans, and black shoes. Shock has long curly purple hair, wearing a purple witch dress, fingerless arm warmers, and black boots. Barrel's hair is slick back, he is wearing a gray jacket over the skeleton costume shirt with matching jeans and gray converse.  
Lock got his slingshot out and got a rock. He pulls back the rock and release it. The rock flew towards the 13 year old skeleton boy. It hits him in the skull.

"Oww!" Jaxon cried, holding the back of his skull. Joan looked up at him with concern. Jaxon turned back to see the three pranksters come out from hiding, laughing at him. Lock waved his slingshot at the boy.

"Got a headache, Jaxon?" Lock taunted with a smirk. Jaxon glared at him while rubbing his skull.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than picking on my brother?" Joan asked. She is wearing a black headband, wearing a black shirt underneath the striped overalls, long baggy socks, and black shoes. Jaxon got on his feet, putting on his black hoodie.

"Well, we thought we should stop by and say good luck to the prince. We hear he is heading off to the real world on Halloween night to scare off the humans." Shock said. Jaxon placed his hands in his pockets, not saying anything.

"And he is going to have a big performance with his dad! By summoning the bats!" Barrel said. "Heard that you messed up a few times."

"Yeah, you don't want to disappoint Halloween Town." Lock snickered. Jaxon grumbled and turn away to leave the trio. Joan followed her older brother, turn back to the pranksters by giving them a sneer. After the heirs left the graveyard, Shock turned to the boys.

"You think our new recruit will finish up by Halloween?" She asked.

"Of course! We just need to gather more bugs and our master will return!" Lock said. "Viol won't fail us. And Oogie Boogie will welcome her and she will officially be part of the Boogie Boys."

"Then let's get to work. Halloween is two days away." Barrel said. So the trio scatter around the graveyard with bags to catch the bugs around.

* * *

Jaxon sat by the fountain, rubbing the back of his skull where the rock hit him. Joan sat next to him, asking him if he was alright. Jaxon wasn't bothered by the trio. He was nervous. On Halloween, he will going to the real world with his father to scare everyone and return to Halloween Town by summon the bats in front of everyone. The Vampire Brothers were helping him how to summon the bats for days, and it wasn't easy. Some of the bats refused to be part of it.

"Practice makes perfect, Jaxon." Joan told him. "You'll be great on Halloween night."

"I hope so. If things don't go well, everyone will be disappointed. They won't want me as the new king someday." Jaxon said. "I won't be as great as dad. You could make a great queen, Joan."

"But, you know the rules." Joan reminded him. "The first born must take the crown. So you must take the crown." Jaxon sighed a little. He had doubts of becoming king when he gets older. He's afraid of what people will think of him as king. Will they love him as king? Or not? He wasn't sure if he must find a bride or just take the crown to be take over himself. It really depends.

"Jaxon! Joan!" A voice called. The two siblings turned to see the Mayor running up to them with a grin. "There you two are! Your father was looking for you. He's at the Town Hall."

"What does he need?" Jaxon asked.

"About Halloween, of course!" Mayor replied. "The Vampire Brothers are there with him. It's time for you to practice with the bats." Jaxon and Joan followed the Mayor down the Town Hall to meet with their father and the vampires.

 _ **XX**_

Inside the Town Hall, Jack and Sally are talking with the Vampire Brothers. But they are not the only ones in the hall. Two children are in the seats below the stage. A boy with black hair with a white stripe on his bangs, wearing a white long sleeve top with a black vest over it, and black pants. His sister has white long hair with black at the ends, wearing a dark dress with a spider on the top, white tall socks and black shoes. Mayor and the two children walked in the building. Jack turned to see his children coming up the stage.

"Ah, there they are. Where have you two been up to? I've been looking for you." He asked.

"Just hanging around the graveyard." Joan replied. "Then those pranksters came along."

"Oh. Lock, Shock, and Barrel?" Sally asked. "Do they cause trouble?"

"It's no big deal." Jaxon said with a wave of his hand. "So, I'm ready for training whenever you guys are." He stood in the middle of the stage. As he took off the hoodie, he spotted the two vampire watching from the seats. "Oh, hey guys." He waved.

"Noir and Snowflake are also here to help you. If that is what you like." One of the brothers said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Jaxon said with a nod. Snowflake smiled at him. If Jaxon had blood in him, he would blush. He shook the feeling off and started to concentrate. His arms went up, shutting his eyes. The sounds of fluttering wings were heard around the hall. Group of bats appeared from the ceiling and flew around the skeleton boy.

"Speak to the bats in mind, boy." The skinny brother reminded the prince. Jaxon was focused on the bats flying around him, trying to reach their minds. The bats went close to his space, but they all let out a shriek and fly away from him. Jaxon groaned a little, holding his head.

"So close." Jack said, coming over to his son, helping him up. "Don't worry, son. There's always the next day. Until Halloween."

"Dad, it's hopeless. Those bats will never listen to me." Jaxon said. "I tried many times, but-"

"They will help you vanish in thin air, my boy." Jack told him with a smile. "Noir and Snowflake will help you too. Just keep on practicing. We only got two days left."

"But-"

"And practice your scares." Jack reminded him. "I will love to hear their screams ringing in my non-existing ears." Jaxon groaned a little. Sally can see doubt on her son's face. Perhaps she should talk with him to see what was on his mind.

* * *

Snowflake walked through the gates of the graveyard and spotted Jaxon strolling through with his hoodie on. She quietly watched him go up on a Spiral Hill and sat on top of it. The prince looked over the pumpkins that are by the gravestones and ghosts come out of them.

 _"A prince,  
A king,  
I don't buy that.  
If only they'd look closer.  
Would they see a poor boy?  
No sirree!  
They'd find out...  
There's so much more...to me."_

Jaxon sings sadly to himself. Snowflakes frowned when she listened to this. As she turned away to leave him be, she froze when Jaxon called out to her. She turned to see him walk down the hill.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"Not long." Snowflake replied. "I just arrived until I see you. But, are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine." Jaxon replied, giving her a smile. But Snowflake didn't buy it. He sighed. "Well, it's about Halloween. Those bats can't do the act with me. I tried my very best. I'll fail my family, my people, everybody. They won't see me as their future king."

"You'll do fine, Jaxon." Snowflake told him. "Me and my brother will help you everyday until then. You know what they say: Practice makes perfect." Jaxon smiled at her a little. Snowflake was always there for him whenever he has troubles. Though he didn't want her to know that he had feelings for her.  
The two are leaving the graveyard, unaware that a ragdoll girl watched them from behind the tree silently. She is no other than Viol.

* * *

 _ ***Author's Note: Yes, I used "One Jump Ahead Reprise" but changed two lyrics. Sue me! LOL. There will be songs in the story like the movie, but I'll change some of the lyrics and there are gonna be some songs from the video game, Oogie's Revenge.*  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: A Villain Returns***

* * *

The trio went below their clubhouse to get to the old lair of Oogie Boogie to meet Viol there. The lair was filled with dust and cobwebs The backlights are on, and Viol stood in the middle of the lair with her arms crossed. _**  
**_

"Well?" Shock spoke.

"Is he alive?" Lock asked. Viol silenced them by placing her finger over her lips, then point at the doors. Lock, Shock, and Barrel listened for any sound from behind those doors. Sounds of dice were heard. The double doors opened and the dice came flying in the lair. Viol smirked at the trio who are in shock. She backed away from the doors when laughter is heard. A figure walked in the lair, laughing evilly. Lock, Shock, and Barrel stared at the Boogie Man in silent. Oogie Boogie is back. Yet, he had different patches on him because of Viol's work on his body to keep the bugs inside his sack.

"I feel like a million bugs!" Oogie exclaimed, facing his minions. "My, my. How you've all grown?"

"Mr. Oogie." Barrel whispered.

"At last, you have returned." Lock said, kneeling down. "It has been years."

"Eh? Years?" Oogie wondered. "What had happened the past couple years?" Lock, Shock, Barrel explained to their master about what had changed years ago. Jack and Sally got married, and they have two children. And Viol will be part of the Boogie Boys. "So, that bonehead Jack has been busy, hasn't he?" Oogie chuckled. "Oh, and Viol was the one who stitch me up? Well thank you, my dear. And since you revive me, you are my minion."

"Thank you, Oogie." Viol said by giving him a curtsy. "I am honored to join you."

"Halloween is coming in two days, Oogie. So, what's the plan?" Lock asked.

"Oh, this Halloween will be a living nightmare to Jack!" Oogie said with a evil smile. "I will take away his crown! And be the new ruler of Halloween Town. And as for his precious family, they will rot beneath the town!"

"And we will do whatever we want!" Barrel laughed.

"The town will be ours!" Lock snickered.

"Nothing will get in our way! Hail to Mr. Oogie!" Shock said. They all laugh throughout the lair. A couple of bugs come out of the shadows and went straight to Oogie. They got in his sack. Viol learned that the more bugs Oogie will have, the more powerful he will become. She made sure the seams were tight enough. Oogie activates his lair and everything was running. He stood on a platform, rolling the dice.

"Get ready to face my revenge, Jack Skellington! Your crown will be mine!" He laughed. He threw the dice and got seven. A small snake slithered out one of the dice, hissing evilly.

* * *

Jaxon was looking out the window at night, looking at the view of the town, the cemetery, and the hinterlands ahead. Joan was in bed reading a book quietly. Yet her eyes moved over to her older brother with worry. He's nervous about Halloween. Before Joan could speak to him, a door opened and Sally walked in with a smile.

"Lights out, children." She told them. Joan puts away a novel on her bedside, but she didn't turn off her lamp. Sally looked over at Jaxon who came to his bed quietly and sat on the edge of it. "Need to talk, Jaxon?" She asked him. She sat next to him. Joan knew she couldn't be part of this, so she just have to stay out of it. She got under the covers as Jaxon spoke.

"Nothing to talk about." He said. "It's just...I'm nervous about Halloween."

"I can see doubts on your face." Sally said. "You were trying so hard to keep those bats together, but I don't know why they scramble away at the last minute. Listen, I tried to talk to your father about changing your performance when you return from the human world, but-"

"He won't listen." Jaxon finished for his mother. "I don't want to disappoint him or anyone else in town. I'm going to be king when I get older. I'm not gonna be as great as dad. I'll be...a failure." Sally wrapped her arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

"Oh, Jaxon. You'll be a great king someday. I know you will." She told him. "Everyone in town loves you. You are family to them. You have friends who count on you."

"Except Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Viol." Jaxon grumbled. Joan let out a silent giggle, but agreed with her brother though. Sally petted his red hair.

"Don't stress out, son. Things will get better. Believe me." She said. "Now, time to go to sleep." Jaxon got under the covers while Sally went over to Joan to turn off her lamp. "Tomorrow is another day." Sally told them.

"Good night, mom." Joan said. Sally gave her daughter a kiss on a forehead before returning to Jaxon's bed. She gave him a kiss on the head. She bid them a good night and shut the door. Joan looked over at her brother across from the room. He was turned to the side to face the window. The skeleton boy looked up at the full moon. He closed his eyes. Joan shook her head at him in pity. "It'll be okay, Jaxon." She whispered. She rests her head on the pillow and shut her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Halloween Town Under Attack***

* * *

The Boogie Boys watched Oogie walk on the hill and look over the graveyard. He smirked and brought his arms up, letting out a chant. Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Viol look over the edge and see skeleton hands pop out of their graves. They could hear growling noises and moaning sounds from thin air. There are ghosts with green highlights, flying around the graves, moaning. The skeletons crawl out of their graves and see Oogie stood above them.

"Ha ha! Our army has come back from the dead!" Oogie laughed. "Soon the town will have a new ruler!" The tricksters look over the hill to see the army of skeletons and evil ghosts. They haven't seen anything like them.

"Creepy." Barrel whispered.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when the army breaks into town!" Shock giggled. Lock smiled, agreeing with her.

"So, tomorrow night, they will attack?" Viol asked.

"Or we could attack by dawn." Oogie replied. "I want to be sure that everything was set. And make sure you four are ready. It will be a bumpy night!" He let out a laughter.

* * *

The Mayor was strolling down the streets of the neighborhood, humming a tune to himself. He made a stop by his house. He got out of his vehicle and grab the plans for Halloween. He was excited for tomorrow night. Things will be horrific! Before he could reach to the front door, he hears moaning. He turned his head around to look behind him. No one was there. Just a morning pumpkin sun coming up.

"Hmm. Must be one of these ghosts on a morning routine." The Mayor spoke, shrugging. When he unlocks the door, a green highlighted ghost appeared through and made a shriek. The Mayor made a scream and fell backwards. The evil ghost snarled at him. "What're you doing?! This isn't funny!" The Mayor cried out, backing up. The ghost continued to growl at him, floating towards him. The Mayor got on his feet and ran off down the street, calling for help. The green highlight ghost let out a howl, calling out the army.

 _ **XX**_

Noir and Snowflake stood under the black umbrella outside their uncles' house. They hear screaming coming from their right. The Mayor is running away, screaming for help. Noir faces his sister in wonder.

"What's up with him?" He asked. Snowflake looked over to see highlighted ghosts appearing, groaning. The ghosts see the young vampires and start to charge at them.

"Run." Snowflake whispered.

"Huh?" Noir turned to see the evil ghosts. He let out a yelp. Two vampire children ran back to the house, ditching their umbrella. But that didn't stop the ghosts. They went through the door and begin terrorizing the vampires. Screaming can be heard.

 _ **XX**_

The witches approach their shop to open it, but they can hear screaming throughout the neighborhood on the other side of town. The short witch turned around and see skeletons came around the corner with their weapons, growling at the witches. The tall witch notice this.

"Get inside! Now!" She told her sister. The two witches rush inside their shop and shut the door and lock themselves in. The skeletons started to bang on the door, trying to break inside the shop.  
The witches press themselves against the door, frightened by this situation.

"What do we do?" A short witch asked.

"I don't know! There is evil around these skeletons!" A tall witch replied. "Where do they come from?"

"I hope Jack can see what was going on! This isn't normal!"

 _ **XX**_

The whole town was filled with evil ghosts and skeletons, attacking citizens who scream for their lives, crying for help. Jack came out of his front gates and see madness going around the plaza. He couldn't believe it. Army of skeletons and highlight ghosts are terrorizing the town and try to harm his citizens. Where do they come from?

"Jack! What's going on?" Sally called from the front door. She sees chaos across from her.

"Sally, stay inside! It's too dangerous! Keep the kids inside!" Jack said.

"But, Jack-"

"Don't argue with me! I can handle this!" Jack got fire in his hands and started to shoot fireballs at the skeletons and ghosts. Sally grew worried and run inside the manor.

She rushed upstairs where Jaxon and Joan are looking out the window. They are asking their mother what was happening. Sally wish she knew, but she had no idea. Not even Jack. She told her children to stay in the house no matter what happens. Sally left the room to get outside to help her husband. Jaxon continued to look out the window.

"Where do these guys come from? Why are they attacking the town?" He wondered.

"I don't know." Joan said. "What should we do? We can't just sit here and wait for this to go away." Jaxon nodded at her. He thought the same thing. Their parents can't handle this alone. Their friends could be in trouble as well.

"Let's go." Jaxon said, running out of the room. Joan followed her brother. Zero whimpered as he watched, but he had to follow them. He didn't want them to get hurt.

* * *

The poor citizens are scrambling around town, avoiding the attacks of these strange monsters. Some hide in the sewers, in their own homes, or in the Town Hall. Jaxon and Joan ran out of their house and see their father fighting off the skeletons. Jaxon has fire in his hands, throwing fireballs at the skeletons and ghosts. Joan got out her pink soul rubber from her pocket and prepare for fighting alongside her brother and father. Jack noticed this and see his children fighting the monsters. Joan grabbed one of the skeletons with a soul rubber and threw it aside. Zero watched in horror. If only he could do something to help, but he had no idea.

"What are you doing here?! Go back to the house!" Jack cried out with a look.

"No way! You can't fight them alone!" Jaxon said. He threw another fireball at a ghost that lunges at him. "No time to argue! We can get rid of these guys!"

"Ugh! How many of these things are there?" Joan said, ducking down from being attacked by one of the ghosts. Before Jack could tell them to leave for safety, he hears a cry coming from the main gate. There is Sally being dragged away by the skeletons.

"Jack, help!" She cried out.

"Sally!" Jack shouted.

"Mom!" Jaxon and Joan cried out. Jack told them to get to safety while he is heading out to save his wife. Jaxon and Joan remain in the plaza, surrounded by army of monsters. Jaxon took his sister's hand and drag her out of the plaza.

"Where are we going?" Joan asked.

"I know a safe place! They won't get us there!" Jaxon exclaimed. He pushed the gates open to get in the pumpkin patch. Beside the siblings, pumpkins explode and reveal more evil ghosts. They growl at them, trying to attack them, but Joan uses her soul rubber to strike them. "Keep running!" Jaxon said, helping his sister get across the bridge.

"I am!" The two ran down the pumpkin patch, almost tripping over the vines. Jaxon stopped by a giant pumpkin. He pulls the vines away and there is a door. He pulled it open and told his sister to get down. Without any other choice, Joan jumped down and Jaxon followed and shut the door above him.

 _ **XX**_

Jaxon lit up the torch and the hidden place was revealed to Joan. Before the rag doll girl could question him, they hear sounds coming from above. Jaxon and Joan remain silent, listening to the sounds of those monsters above. Hopefully they won't find the hidden door and come in here. After a few moments, the sounds die off. It's now quiet. The children let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Jaxon said.

"Tell me about it." Joan commented. "Now, where are we? And...how do you know about this place?"

"This is my secret hideout." Jaxon said. "I found it last year and thought this could be a place where I want peace and quiet." Joan stared at him for a moment. How come he never told her about this? "Since those creeps are bad news, I thought we should stay here until things settle down."

"But everyone needs our help out there. Mom and dad could be in trouble." Joan told him. "Why are those monsters attacking us?"

"I have no clue." Jaxon replied. "For right now, let's wait a while. Those things could be lurking around above us." Joan nodded. They have to stay hidden until it's clear. Why does this have to happen? Who was responsible for all this? Sooner or later, they will find out.

* * *

Oogie arrived in Halloween Town with his four minions and see the town is deserted. Except there is his army lurking about. Shock noticed some bones are lying around the plaza. She knew Jack was the one who destroyed them. Oogie chuckled a little.

"Seems like the Skellingtons are going to be taken care of. This town is mine!" He said. "Come along, children! Let's get inside the Town Hall and make the announcement!"

"Some people may be hiding in there." Viol spoke.

"If they want to live, they will have to obey us!" Lock said, cracking his knuckles.

"This is going to be fun!" Shock said. Barrel didn't say anything but follow them up to the Town Hall. This town was going to be taken over by Oogie Boogie.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4: Facing the Shadow***

* * *

Jaxon peeked out the door, looking around for the monsters. It's quiet out here in the pumpkin patch. They could be gone since it's been too long since the attack. Jaxon climbed up and help Joan out of the hideout. They hid the door and went off to get back to their town. They hear barking in the air. The siblings look up to see Zero flying towards them. Zero bark happily and circle around their legs.

"Zero! So glad you're okay!" Jaxon said.

"You know where mom and dad are?" Joan asked the ghost dog. Zero whimpers while shaking his head. He turned to the direction where the town is. "We gotta find out if everyone is okay." Joan suggested.

"Yeah. Zero, can you help us out by using your nose?" Jaxon asked. Zero barked in response and flew off to town. The children rush off to get to their town, hoping there are people unharmed out there.

 _ **XX**_

The town plaza was deserted and very quiet. It really makes it a ghost town. The children hear a cat alarm in the air. Someone's using the alarm. But they hear a voice they don't recognize.

 _"Testing...testing... Is this thing on?"_ It said.

"What the...?" Jaxon wondered.

"Who is that?" Joan asked, looking around. The voice spoke.

 _"My dearly abhorred denizens of Halloween Town. This is Oogie Boogie speaking. Your new ruler of Halloween Town!"_ The voice said. Jaxon and Joan gasped by hearing this. Someone took over their home. That's why those monsters were attacking earlier. Oogie continued to talk through the microphone. _"And secondly, as of today, this very hour, this exact moment, I declare this town's name to be changed to...Oogie Town! You will all bow before your new king!"_ Oogie laughed and turn off the microphone.

"This is bad." Jaxon said in worry.

"We need to find somebody, Jaxon. Whoever this guy is, he is no ruler. Our father is." Joan said. Jaxon walked over to the Town Hall with a look in his eye sockets. He walked up the steps and about to pull the door open. But, it's locked. He knocked on the door.

"Hello! Anyone in there? It's Jaxon and Joan!" Jaxon called, hoping someone could hear him from inside the building. A click was heard. Jaxon opened the door and walk inside the hall with Joan behind him. "Hello?" Jaxon called out softly.  
They walk down the hall and see the seats destroyed. But there is light on stage. Someone must be here.

"I don't like this." Joan said, looking around the place. "It's too quiet."

"Hello? Anyone?" Jaxon called. Joan faces the stage and started to see something forming. A shadow. Jaxon sees it too and back away a bit to watch a shadow form into something or someone. A shadow grew and a growl was heard from it. Once the shadow is complete, it's a form of Oogie Boogie. "What the-?!" Jaxon gasped.

"What is that?!" Joan asked. Oogie's shadow chuckled at the two surprised children.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? The heirs of Halloween Town, huh? Ooooh, I'm really scared!" Oogie's shadow said in a mocking tone. Jaxon kept Joan behind him, glaring up at the shadow. "Jaxon and Joan. I've heard so much about you. Thanks to Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Viol. They do deserve such a reward for reviving me." Oogie's shadow said.

"Reviving you?" Joan asked.

"You were dead? Just...who are you?" Jaxon asked, ready to get flames in his hands.

"Oh? Your daddy didn't tell you about me?" Oogie's shadow asked, crossing its arms. "How am I not surprised? I guess he didn't want to scare ya!" Jaxon sneered at him. "We've been enemies for years. He banished me from this town! It's quite a long story to tell, but here's the story of how he defeated me years ago. He came in my lair to save Sandy Claws and your momma. He pulled my seams, and I lost all my bugs!"

"But...you're a shadow, aren't you?" Joan asked.

"Oh, that's right. You two are talking to my shadow. The real me is elsewhere." Oogie's shadow replied.

"Well then, where are you now?" Jaxon asked. "And where are those henchmen of yours?" The shadow laughed. Jaxon threw a fireball at the shadow, but the shadow vanishes. The evil laughter of Oogie echoes in the hall. "So he doesn't want a fight." Jaxon said.

"He will once we see him." Joan said. "Let's get out of here and find some citizens. Hopefully we find mom and dad." Jaxon nodded, agreeing with his sister. They will find Oogie later. If they're lucky, they will find Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Viol. They work for Oogie.

* * *

Zero is floating around the graveyard, looking for Jack and Sally. He sniffs around to find their scent. He halts when he hears a skeleton army around the place. They are roaming around the Burial Chamber. Zero flew pass them and went through the chamber and pick a scent. He started to bark.

"Zero?" A voice called. Zero's ears perk and zoom through the chamber and found his master and mistress. He bark happily at them. Jack and Sally are unharmed, but they locked up in the Burial Chamber. "Oh, Zero! You've found us!" Jack said.

"Zero, did you find our kids? Are they okay?" Sally asked with worry. Zero barked in response and made a backflip. Sally smiled in relief. "Oh thank goodness. They're alright."

"They were hiding I assume." Jack said. He faces his ghost dog. "Zero, we need you to be with Jaxon and Joan. And Jaxon will have to get the key from those skeletons to get us out." Zero nodded and went off.

"Jack, are you sure our son could handle this?" Sally asked.

"I've seen him fight off those monsters, and Joan uses her Soul Rubber. I'm sure Jaxon can do this. Once we're out, I will find out who was responsible for all this madness." Jack replied. "You and the kids will be safe elsewhere." Sally didn't say anything, but nodded. She knew Jaxon can fight back with those fire powers and protect Joan. Jaxon is a strong boy.

* * *

"Hello?" Joan called, knocking on the door of the Witches' Shop. "It's me, Joan! Anyone in there?" She heard a door click and it opens. Two witches came out of their shop to see Joan there. Jaxon was in the corner, keeping a lookout for any of the ghosts of armies of skeletons.

"Oh, it's you two! Are you alright, my dears?" A tall witch asked. Jaxon came over to be by his sister's side. The witches brought the children inside the shop, afraid that the monsters could come around and attack.  
A short witch brought green tea over to the table. Joan held a cup and took a sip of the tea. Jaxon was asking the witches questions about Oogie Boogie. They only see his shadow, not the real Oogie. The tall witch sat across from the kids next to her sister.

"Oogie has been around for years since your grandfather became king." She said.

"Our grandfather? Cedric Skellington?" Jaxon asked.

"Yes. Your grandfather and Oogie have a history. Oogie was a partner of Cedric for making plans for the holiday, but Oogie wanted Halloween to be very dangerous and take people's lives from the human world." A tall witch said. "But Cedric didn't want that. We don't want to harm humans, we only want to scare them. Then, Cedric marries a beautiful woman named Jacquine. Oogie was jealous of Cedric who married Jacquine instead of him and people of Halloween Town gave Cedric credit for making Halloween spectacular."

"And then what happened?" Joan asked.

"Oogie threatens to kill your grandmother, but Cedric saved her in time and banish Oogie from town. You see, my dears, Oogie is a very dangerous monster. He still wanted to take over our home." A tall witch explained.

"And now he did." A short witch spoke. "I hope your father and mother are okay."

"We have to find them." Joan said. "Halloween Town doesn't belong to Oogie."

"That's right. Since things have settled down, it's for us to find our friends. They must be hiding somewhere." A short witch said, grabbing her broom. A tall witch agreed. The two witches walked out with the children. They wish each other luck. The witches flew off with their broomsticks. Zero's barking was heard above. The ghost dog came down and spin around them.

"What'd you find, boy?" Jaxon asked. Zero made a flip and flew off to the main gate. He is heading to the graveyard. "Let's go, Joan."

"Right behind you." Joan replied. So the children exit the town to follow the ghost dog down the graveyard. They must keep their guards up. They don't know what could be lurking out there.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 5: Rescue***

* * *

The Hanging Tree and his Hanging Men are by the Halloween Tree since the graveyard is safe now. His skeleton men claimed to see Jaxon and Joan coming through with Zero leading the way. Joan notices the Hanging Tree and went up to him.

"Hello, Hanging Tree and men. So glad you're all okay." She said.

"Yes. Those monsters were passing through and went on the other side where the Burial Chamber is." The Hanging Tree spoke. "My Hanging Men claimed that your father and mother are there." Jaxon came over when he hears this.

"That's where they're hiding?" He asked. "They could be trapped because of those skeletons." Zero nodded at him, correcting the skeleton boy. "Joan, I think you should stay here with Hanging Tree since this area is safe." Jaxon told his little sister. The rag doll stared at him, her eyes filled with worry.

"You sure you can handle this alone?" Joan asked.

"I can. You got a Soul Rubber. In case those freaks show up, you can protect Hanging Tree and his men." Jaxon said. Joan was hesitate at first, but agreed. The Hanging Tree told Jaxon to be very careful out there. Zero lead Jaxon to the other side of the cemetery to rescue his parents. After they were gone, Joan faces the Hanging Tree.

"Have you seen Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Viol? They must around." She asked.

"Never see them." The Hanging Tree replied, shrugging with his men. Joan went over to the Halloween Tree and sat underneath it. Those pranksters will have to turn up sometime. They brought Oogie back. They will have to pay for this.

* * *

Jaxon wanders through the cemetery to get to the Burial Chamber with Zero leading him there. The ghost dog gave Jaxon a warning growl when he hears skeletons nearby. Jaxon has fire in his hands, silently go around the corner and see the enemies. But, he sees Lock taking a key from one of the skeletons, grinning away. Jaxon appeared and held a fireball.

"Lock." He spoke. Lock turns his head and see the skeleton boy with a fireball.

"Well, if it isn't a prince. We've been looking for you and Joan." Lock said. "Where you been?"

"That doesn't matter. Give me the key." Jaxon demanded. Lock puts away a key, giving him a smirk. Jaxon glared at him. "Don't make me toast you, Lock. Give me the key!"

"You want it? You have to earn it." Lock said. He got out the toilet plunger and demand the skeletons to attack Jaxon. The skeleton boy was prepared. Zero growled at the enemies. Jaxon threw his fireballs at the skeletons and avoid their attacks. One skeleton tried to strike him, but Jaxon ducked and pull its leg off. Jaxon continues to fight off the skeletons with his fire powers, making the bones scatter all over the place. Lock watched in disbelief. Jaxon brush his bangs away from his face and turn to Lock with a look.

"The key." He said. Lock quickly got the key out and pass it over to him.

"Uh...no hard feelings?" Lock asked with a nervous chuckle. Jaxon didn't answer him as he walk by him. Lock watched him. "You can't win, Jaxon! Oogie will make Halloween a true nightmare! Everyone will bow before him!"

"We'll see." Jaxon said, unlocking the door of the Burial Chamber. "Oh, speaking of Oogie. Where is he?"

"Why would I tell you? He could be anywhere in town. But he is looking forward in meeting you personally. Heard you and Joan met his shadow." Lock said. "Gotta get going, prince. We'll see each other again soon." So, the devil boy left Jaxon and Zero alone. Jaxon opened the chamber and see so many cobwebs with black widows. Zero flew in the chamber and barked. Jaxon waited outside the chamber.  
After a couple of seconds, Jack and Sally came out with Zero. Sally rushed over to Jaxon and hug him.

"Oh, Jaxon! You're alright!" She said. "Where's Joan? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's with the Hanging Tree." Jaxon replied. He looked up at his father. "Dad, there's a guy named Oogie Boogie. He's the one who caused all this." Jack blinked in shock. Sally gasped. Jack made an angry look.

"Oogie is back..." He whispered.

"But...how?" Sally wondered in worry.

"It was Lock and the others." Jaxon replied. "Joan and I met his shadow in the Town Hall, but we don't know where he really is."

"Have you found everyone in town?" Jack asked.

"Just the witches and the Hanging Tree." Jaxon said. "C'mon, Joan was waiting for us." So, the three left the area with Zero by their side.

* * *

Joan and the Hanging Tree see Jaxon return with his parents who are unharmed. Sally embraced her daughter while the Hanging Tree was explaining to Jack what was going on. Jack was angry at the fact that the four pranksters revive Oogie and plan to take over Halloween Town and change its name. Tomorrow is Halloween, so Jack must Oogie before it's too late. He needs to know where he is hiding first.

"You found Lock?" Joan asked her older brother.

"Yeah. He didn't tell me where Oogie is hiding. We'll run into him and the rest soon. They'll tell us." Jaxon replied. Jack faces his children and wife.

"Alright. We have to be in the plaza to look for the rest of our friends. Sally, I want you to be at the house. I don't want the monsters to capture you again." Jack said. He faces his children. "You two will have to stay with your mother. I have to find Oogie. This is my fight."

"What? Why can't I help?" Jaxon asked.

"It's too dangerous." Jack told him.

"I just fought off those skeletons and free you guys." Jaxon said with a look. "Dad, you need my help."

"Wait, I can help too." Joan spoke, taking out her pink Soul Rubber. "With the three of us, we're stronger." Jack shook his head at them. He told his kids that they have to stay safe in town and be with their mother. Jaxon tried to protest again, but Jack stopped him.

"I'm serious, son. You and your sister have to stay safe." He said. Jaxon and Joan frowned a bit, but nod at their father. So, the family went off to the plaza with a Hanging Tree following them. Jack can't put his family at risk since Oogie is back. That sack of bugs will do worse than putting innocents in his stew.

* * *

Mr. Hyde and the corpse family are in the plaza, all unharmed. The plaza seems safe now, but Jack wasn't sure about the neighborhood. Sally looked up at the tower of her creator's lab. She was worried about Dr. Finkelstein. Mr. Hyde walked up to Jack, telling him about the rest of the citizens are in hiding around to avoid those monsters. Jack will find the others to get them in the plaza and place them in the Town Hall.

"Jack, you must get Dr. Finkelstein. What if something has happen to him up there?" Sally said with worry.

"Don't worry, Sally. I'll bring him down here. You and the kids go to the house." Jack told her. He was about to tell his children, but they are nowhere to be seen. "Jaxon? Joan?" He called. Sally looked behind her and realize they were gone.

"Oh no!" She gasped.

"Kids!" Jack called. Zero barked at his master and pointed at the gate of Dr. Finkelstein's lab. Jack groaned a bit. "Oh no... I told them it's too dangerous."

"Be careful, Jack." Sally told her husband. Jack took off down the gate to get his kids back before terrible things happen. Little did he know, there is a white bat watching from above the sky. It looked over to the lab where Jaxon and Joan went off to. The bat flew over to find the heirs to help them.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 6: Switching Brains***

* * *

Jaxon and Joan look up at the lab of their grandfather's, they can feel something off coming from the inside. Igor was by the front door above the steps, and he looks terrified, but good in a good way. The children rush up the stairs and meet him.

"Igor, is our grandfather okay?" Joan asked. Igor twiddle his little fingers.

"Igor sorry. Igor under strict orders." He said. "Master says no one shall interfere with his plans."

"Plans? What plans?" Jaxon wondered. "You have to let us in! Do you know Oogie has come back? He's taking over our town!" Igor was about to reply, but his stomach started to growl.

"Igor starving!" He whined, rubbing his stomach. He looked at the kids with plead. "Igor must have biscuits! Jaxon must get Igor biscuits!" The skeleton boy sighed in annoyance at Igor. If he had eyes, he'd roll them. Joan looked up at her brother.

"Maybe you should, Jaxon." She said.

"You're kidding me..." Jaxon groaned, placing his hand on his skull. Igor nodded at him, begging for his biscuit treats. The boy sighed in defeat. "Okay, Igor. If I get you the biscuits, will you let us in?"

"Yes! Yes! Igor promise!" Igor exclaimed. "Hurry! Igor starving!" Jaxon told Joan to stay with him while he is heading back to town to get the biscuits but stopped by his father. Jaxon explained what was going on with Igor and won't let anyone inside the lab. Jack was concerned, but can see why Jaxon was in a hurry heading back to town to get the food for Igor.

"Look, you get the biscuits for Igor, and let me head inside the lab. You and your sister go home with your mother." Jack told his son. Jaxon crossed his arms at him.

"Dad, you need our help! Halloween is tomorrow night and we'll save it on time if we stop Oogie by tonight." He said. "I may be a prince, but I'll do anything to save my town and loved ones." Jack stared at his son in astonishment. He couldn't help but to smile a little. His son is growing up so fast already. So, the skeleton man finally gave in and let his son help him to save the town. Jaxon went out to town to find the treats from the Witches' Shop.

 _ **XX**_

Before Jaxon gets to the shop, he hears a sound coming from behind him. A gate came up from beneath to trap the boy. Jaxon grabbed the metal gate, calling for anyone but there is no respond. A giggle is heard from behind him. Jaxon turned around to see Shock with the evil ghosts.

"Hello, Jaxon. How do you like our new King of Halloween?" She asked, swinging her broom.

"He won't be king for long. My father is the king." Jaxon said, glaring at the witch. "I scared Lock away from the graveyard, so I will scare you and the others away."

"Ooooooh, I'm so scared of the Pumpkin Prince." Shock said in a mocking tone. "Well, I'd love to stick around and torture you, but I got some things to do. Have fun with the ghosts." She climb over the wall and the evil ghosts are flying towards Jaxon. The skeleton boy got his fireballs ready and throw them at the ghosts. They disappear by the attacks. A tall witch came out from the shop to see the commotion. After fighting off the last ghost, Jaxon faces the witch, panting a little.

"Jaxon, are you alright? What was happening?"

"Never mind. Do you have biscuit treats for Igor?" Jaxon asked. A tall witch nodded and went inside the shop to get the box of the biscuits. Jaxon looked over at the wall where Shock climbed over. He needs to know where Oogie is hiding. He must be around town somewhere. A white bat flew down and transform into Snowflake. A young vampire groaned a little after a experience of being a bat. "Snowflake?! What're you doing here?" Jaxon asked.

"I was looking for you and the others." Snowflake said. "My brother and uncles are safe in our house, but I have to check on the town and saw you and...I wanted to make sure you're okay." Jaxon was glad that he didn't have blood because he felt like blushing. Snowflake continued to speak. "I thought you're at Dr. Finkelstein's lab? Is he okay?"

"We didn't get in because Igor was keeping people out until he gets food." Jaxon replied. Snowflake couldn't help but to giggle. A tall witch came back out with the box of biscuits and hand it over to Jaxon. The boy was about to pay her, but the tall witch told him it's free. So, the skeleton and a vampire rush back to the lab.

* * *

After giving Igor the box of his treats, he kept his promise and let Jack and the children inside. But Snowflake remains behind, but told everyone to be very careful. Jaxon nodded and went inside the lab with his father and sister.  
The lab is very quiet. No one didn't call for out Dr. Finkelstein. Something is wrong. Jack and his children ran up the railing.

"You don't think he's taken by Oogie, do you?" Joan asked her father.

"I hope not." Jack replied. "Kids, whatever happens, just run away. I can handle things."

"I'm sure he's okay. Snowflake's been flying around and see some people unharmed. Dr. Finkelstein might be hiding somewhere and afraid to come out." Jaxon said. Joan wanted to agree, but she isn't sure. As the three made it on top, there is an elevator that leads up to the tower of the lab where the doctor could see the whole view of Halloween Town.

"You sure you two want to come along?" Jack asked. Jaxon and Joan nodded at him. They are very sure to get through with this. So, they walk in the elevator and go up. Jack had a feeling something is not right.

Dr. Finkelstein is looking down at the view of town with a unsettling grin on his face. He hears an elevator, but didn't bother to turn around. He knew he'll be having some company, but they won't be around for long.

"Dr. Finkelstein. Are you alright?" Jack asked. Jaxon and Joan look around the place to see a machine with deadly traps. There is an electric chair, a wheel to chain up victims, a coffin with spikes. These things look too dangerous for anyone in this town. Joan grabbed her brother's arm nervously.

"Something's off..." She said. Dr. Finkelstein turned his wheelchair around to face Jack and his children.

"So glad you could make it." He said. "I see you brought my grandchildren, Jack. You all look tired. Have a seat." He gestures a spiky chair. He opened his head to scratch his brain. But, his brain is green and it had eyeballs. Jack and his kids gasped.

"Y-your brain!" Joan stuttered.

"Oogie switched it." Jack said with a look in his eye sockets. The mind controlled doctor started up his deadly machine that had spinning blades and electric lasers that can shock anyone to death. Jaxon looked over at the real brain of Dr. Finkelstein's sitting on the table.

"Joan, dad and I will distract grandpa while you get his brain." Jaxon whispered to his sister. "I'll get behind him to get the green brain out." Joan was nervous about this, but she must go with the plan. Jack heard this and nodded at his son. Dr. Finkelstein made the blades come down and they spin around the room. Jack and Jaxon move away. The doctor started to sing to them while Joan was waiting for a chance to get his real brain. And Jack sang back to the doctor in plead.

 _"This town has changed my boy, since you've run away.  
Without a Pumpkin King, it's Oogie Boogie's way."_

" _Doctor, please!  
Oh, can't you see you're wrong?"_

" _You were the king, but now you're nothing but prey.  
Oogie Boogie is back and he's planning to stay."_

" _It's a crazy web you're weaving.  
Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving.  
Doctor, please! It's not too late."_

" _All my machines will seal your fate.  
My lasers will slice you, my knives will cut deep.  
And when it's all over Sally, she will weep.  
Days of your good-natured mayhem are through.  
I'll tear up this town! And im starting with you!"_

Jaxon was nearly hit by a blade and collapse on the metal floor. Dr. Finkelstein looked over at the boy and grinned at him. Joan was getting close to the brain, trying not to get spotted by a crazy doctor.

" _Well now my boy, it seems you lost your crown.  
In a few mere moments you be six feet in the ground."_

" _Stop at once!  
Can't you see this is ubsurb?"_

" _No more tricks,  
Your friends are now your foes,  
And now this dance is nearing its close."_

 _"All this people that you hurting.  
Oh good doctor its disconcerting.  
Doctor please! Your thinking is all wrong."_

" _In a moment finally you be gone!"_

Dr. Finkelstein grabbed his grandson by the hood of his jacket and drag him over to the electric chair and tie down his thin wrists. Joan grabs a brain and see her brother in serious danger. Jack tried to reason with a doctor by not hurting him and avoid the machine. Joan told her father to keep the doctor busy while she is going to sneak behind him with a real brain.

" _Your intentions are evil,  
Your thoughts are all bad,  
The thing that you work for is no more than a cad.  
When finally I get that foul brain out of you,  
You see no more foe, but a friend that is true!" _

Joan uses her Soul Rubber to pull open his head. The doctor let out a yelp of shock, trying to pull down his lid. Jack rushes over to the green brain to remove it. Jaxon watches the two get the real brain back in the doctor's head. Jack threw the green brain aside as Joan placed the real brain inside and closes the head and step back. Dr. Finkelstein held his head and groan loudly. Jack releases his son from the chair. Dr. Finkelstein looked up at Jack and the two kids.

"Whaa...? Jack? Jaxon? Joan?" He asked. "What...happened?" Jack kneeled down a bit.

"Your brain was switched." He told him. Dr. Finkelstein rubbed his temple.

"Ohhh, my head..." He groaned. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I hope I didn't hurt you or the kids."

"You almost want to electrocute me." Jaxon mumbled to himself. Joan came around and hug her grandfather.

"No one got hurt." She said. Dr. Finkelstein hugged her back before pulling away.

"Doctor, do you remember what happened before your brain was switched out?" Jack asked. Dr. Finkelstein started to think hard of what happened last. He let out a gasp.

"Jack! I remember Oogie said something about hiding underground. He could be hiding from you." He said.

"Underground?" Jack wondered.

"Why would he hide there?" Jaxon asked, crossing his arms.

"Is there such a place?" Joan wondered. "Some underground areas aren't big."

"Perhaps those pesky brats know where he is hiding." Dr. Finkelstein suggested.

"Right." Jack said. "Kids, let's head to town and inform everyone. Sally must know that the doctor is himself again." The kids nodded. They left the lab since Jack will stay behind with the doctor for trying to think of a way to get rid of Oogie this time around. Now that Dr. Finkelstein is back to normal, the rest of the citizens might be in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 7: Holiday Capture***

* * *

Noir and Snowflake meet up with their uncle vampires in the plaza after the fly around town to find anyone to bring them in the plaza and keep them in the Town Hall. Sally turned to see her husband and children return with Dr. Finkelstein. He is back to normal. Sally rush over to her creator and hug him.

"Doctor, I'm so glad you're alright!" She said.

"Sally, make sure you keep everyone here in the plaza. We may know where Oogie is hiding." Jack said. "We just need to find Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Viol." Jaxon and Joan walked over to Snowflake and Noir, asking if they find anyone in the neighborhood after they found their uncles unharmed. Snowflake told them that she did spot Oogie's henchmen lurking around the neighborhood and found a secret manhole that leads underground.

"So that's where we're going." Jaxon said. Before he could tell his father, the cat alarm went off. Everyone grew silent and hear Oogie's voice.

 _"Denizens of Oogie Town. I have decided that not only I will rule one holiday, I've decided to rule the other holiday worlds! So the real world will celebrate Oogie Day on every holiday I've taken! Hahahahahaha! Our first Oogie Day begins soon, so be prepared or you will all face the consequences!"_ He spoke. The announcement is over. Everyone in the plaza is shocked when they hear this. Oogie plans to rule the other holidays. That means the other holiday leaders must be saved and warned.

"This is so terrible!" Mayor wailed.

"What shall we do?" One corpse asked. Jack told everyone to calm down. They face their Pumpkin King.

"Oogie will be stopped. I will not allow him to take away the holidays from their leaders, and I will never let him take my town. Halloween is coming close, and we have time to stop Oogie." He said. "We will take our take our town back!" Everyone cheered, raising their fists. Oogie will fall. No way he will take over the other holiday worlds.

"Let us find this secret manhole to track down those jerks." Noir says. He and his sister turn into bats to lead Jack and Jaxon to the resident area. Joan remained behind to help her mother with the citizens.

* * *

Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Viol are running through the resident area with bags of tricks and treats. They have just kidnap the holiday leaders from their holiday worlds and bring them here in Halloween Town, but hidden away where no one will find them. The pranksters were shocked that their master plans to become the king of the holidays, but they loved the idea.

"You sure Jack won't find the holiday leaders underneath the town?" Barrel asked.

"No one else will!" Shock said. "Everything goes according to plan! Tomorrow night will be the very first Oogie Day and things will go bump in the night!"

"Guys, keep it down!" Lock hissed. "Oogie knows what he is doing, and so do we! We can't fail him!"

"We have to keep the plan going. Let's get to the manhole and drop off the stuff we took from the holiday worlds." Viol spoke, gesturing the bag. They went around the corner of the neighborhood. Jack and Jaxon listened to them and begin to follow them down the street quietly.

"I don't believe this." Jack spoke. "Oogie kidnapped the holiday leaders! That is very low."

"I hope they're okay." Jaxon said.

"We'll find out once we find them." Jack said. The skeletons look up to see two bats fly above them, squeaking at them and lead them around the corner. Sounds like they found a secret manhole. "Let's hurry!" Jack told his son.

 _ **XX**_

Snowflake and Noir turn back to normal vampires as Jack and Jaxon met them in the alley and see a manhole. Noir told them he and his sister saw them climb down without being caught. Jack faces his son.

"Jaxon, I'll go first. I'll call you to climb down." He said. Jaxon nodded. Jack opened the manhole and see darkness below. He climbed down while using one hand to have fire to see the tunnels below.

"Think the holiday leaders are okay? Oogie wouldn't...kill them, would he?" Noir asked nervously.

"Who knows?" Jaxon said with a shrug. "If they are alive, we will send them back home and take our holiday home back!" Snowflake places her hand on his shoulder. Jaxon faces her. "Hm?"

"Be careful, Jaxon." She told him. "We're all here for you." Jaxon nodded. He hears his father calling for him below the manhole. Jaxon climbs down, leaving the vampires above. Noir was about to transform into a bat but he noticed his sister is still standing on her spot, looking down at the manhole.

"Snowflake?"

"Huh?" Snowflake blinked and face her brother. "Oh. Sorry."

"Come on." Noir turns into a bat and flew up to return to the town square. Snowflake walks away and look up at the full moon. Evil ghosts are flying around the night sky. Halloween Eve is ending, and tomorrow is Halloween. Hopefully Oogie will be stopped on time. The vampire girl hugs herself while walking down the quiet streets.

 _"On my own,_  
 _Pretending he's beside me._  
 _All alone,_  
 _I walk with him till morning._  
 _Without him,_  
 _I feel his arms around me._  
 _And when I lose my way I close my eyes,_  
 _And he has found me."_

Snowflake sang softly as she remembers those days whenever she is with Jaxon. She smiled when she remembered him being so shy around her. He would look away and hide his face with a hoodie. Snowflake had feelings for the Prince of Halloween Town after they had met. Yet, she isn't so sure if he had feelings in return.

 _"In the rain the pavement shines like silver._  
 _All the lights are misty in the river._  
 _In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight,_  
 _And all I see is him and me forever and forever."_

The vampire walked over the bridge and see a green river beneath her. She can't see her reflection in the water since she is a vampire. She continues to sing.

 _"And I know it's only in my mind,_  
 _That I'm talking to myself and not to him._  
 _And although I know that he is shy._  
 _Still I say, there's a way for us._  
 _I love him._  
 _But when the fight is over,_  
 _He is gone._  
 _The river's just a river._  
 _Without him,_  
 _The world around me changes._  
 _The trees are bare and everywhere,_  
 _The streets are full of strangers."_

Snowflake started to have tears in her eyes when she thought about Jaxon. Her undead heart beats slowly when the feelings are forming.

 _"I love him._  
 _But every day I'm learning,_  
 _All my life._  
 _I've only been pretending._  
 _Without me,_  
 _His world will go on turning._  
 _A world that's full of scariness,_  
 _That I have never known."_

She opened her eyes, sighing to herself. She dried her eyes with her hand. She leaned back against the bridge.

 _"I love him,_  
 _I love him,_  
 _I love him._  
 _But only on my own..."_

"Snow?" A voice called. Snowflake quickly turned around and see Joan standing across from her. The ragdoll looks worried and confused. "Are you okay? What're you doing here all alone? Don't you know it's dangerous out here?" Snowflake walked over.

"I'm sorry. I have...a lot in my mind." The vampire said. "I'll return to the town square."

"So, you do have feelings for my brother." Joan spoke. Snowflake stopped walking. "I thought Jaxon was the one who acts strange."

"...It's true." Snowflake said. "I love your brother, Joan. He's so kind and...brave." Joan looked at her. Snowflake brushed her bangs away from her face. "Whenever we talk or being alone, he hides himself. I can tell he was being shy. Not sure if he feels the same way..."

"He likes you too. I mean, really likes you." Joan said with a small smile. "I know my brother's feelings. He will come around when the fight is over." Snowflake smiled a bit. The two girls walked together to get back to the others. Little did they know, Barrel was watching and listening. Not only did Snowflake likes Jaxon, his attention was on Joan. The boy likes Joan a lot, but he couldn't show it to her since he is a Boogie Boy. Barrel sighed and left the area to return to the job where his friends are waiting.

* * *

Underneath the town, Jack and Jaxon found themselves in a old underground prison. Jack forgot about this old prison and never been used in years before he was born. But, in each cell, there are bags moving around, muffling can be heard from the inside. Jaxon walked over to the one that had a heart above the door.

"Cupid..." He spoke. Jack rushed over to the empty one and see a Christmas tree above the door. Santa hasn't been captured yet. The Boogie Boys must be going after him in Christmas Town.

"Sandy is in trouble." Jack said. "Jaxon, we gotta warn him before it's too late."

"But, how will we get help from down here?" Jaxon wondered. Jack smiled and pointed up. Jaxon looks up and see the opening. They were under the well. Jack let out a loud whistle. After a moment, Zero flew down and bark happily at the two.

"Zero! I need your help!" Jack said. "I need you to go to the Hinterlands and go to Christmas Town and warn Sandy Claws! He will be captured next just like the others!" Zero looked around and see the holiday leaders in bags, locked in cages. The ghost dog nodded and flew back up.

"Now, where is Oogie?" Jaxon asked with look. "He'll lock us down here too."

"He's close. I know he is." Jack spoke. He walked towards the cobweb door with a lock. But Jack was always one step ahead. He got out a skeleton key the Mayor gave him in case anything was locked. Once the door was unlocked, the two skeletons walk inside and there is a hallway with neon lights. Ahead of them was Oogie's secret lair. "Stay close, son."


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 8: Shadow in the Moonlit Night***

* * *

Jack and Jaxon walked in the dark lair and see Oogie sitting on his throne made out of bones and dice. The burlap sack of bugs smiled at the two. Jack glared up at his enemy.

"You've gone too far this time, Oogie! Return the holiday leaders back to their worlds now!" Jack said.

"You just had to ruin my fun, huh Jack?" Oogie spoke in a low voice. "Soon, you and your family will be with those holiday leaders. And Sandy Claws will join you all shortly after. And the real world will celebrate Oogie Day every single holiday. I will be remembered."

"You're still trapped in the past, Oogie!" Jaxon spoke. Jack looked down at his son in wonder. The skeleton boy spoke again to Oogie. "You were jealous of the Skellingtons and you never got your way. You've always wanted a dangerous Halloween, but that will never work. We only scare people. That is what Halloween is about. Scaring people and make the holiday special." He said.

"How do you know about-"

"You were jealous about my grandfather, Cedric. He was a greatest Pumpkin King and then my dad came around." Jaxon said. Oogie snarled a little. He hasn't thought about that pumpkin head in years. He didn't want to remember him.

"You clever boy." Oogie said. "But you have no idea what your granddaddy was like!" Jack made a look. Oogie got his lair activated. It's so much like his old lair from the clubhouse, but bigger and more dangerous. "Enough about that fool! Let's have some fun. The Oogie Casino is now open!" The skeletons behind Jack and Jaxon appeared. But they push the boy down the pit as Oogie jumped on the plate form. Jack was about to get down, but the iron fence came up to block him.

"Jaxon!" Jack cried out. Jaxon got on his feet and look up at Oogie who smirked down at him.

"You've never gambled before, have you boy? Well, I don't gamble for money. I gamble for lives!" He said. "So, your life is on the line! Cue the music!" The music started to play. The floor moves around slowly. Jaxon kept his balance while Oogie began singing, and so does Jack while fighting off the evil skeletons.

 _"Well, well, well!_  
 _Look what the bats dragged in!_  
 _Jack, you made it this far? Oh, I'm really scared!"_

 _"Oogie, I'm here to finish this,_  
 _Once and for all!"_

 _"You're jokin'! You're jokin'!_  
 _I can't believe my ears!_  
 _You're jokin'! You gotta be!_  
 _Best laugh I've had in years!"_

The ghosts appear around Oogie as a chorus. Jaxon avoids the spinning sword from the cards and skeleton machines with guns trying to shoot him. Jaxon had to duck down at some point. He needs to get behind Oogie.

 _"I hope you did amuse yourself ,_  
 _With this, your little fling!_  
 _You'd better pay attention now,_  
 _'Cause I'm the Pumpkin King!"_

 _"You think you are winning,_  
 _But that's a lot of noise!_  
 _Just to be a sport, dear Jack,_  
 _I'll share my Oogie-toys!"_

 _"Whoa-oh!"_

 _ **"Ohhh!"**_

 _"Ohhh!"_

 ** _"Ohhh!"_**

 _"Whoa-oh!"_

 ** _"Ohhh!"_**

 _"I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!"_

Jaxon got his flames ready on his hands and throw fireballs at Oogie who yelped in agony. The burlap sack growled and threw explosion dice at him. Jaxon avoided the attack and sang to him.

 _"The leaders of the holidays,_  
 _Must right now be set free!_  
 _Release them all at once,_  
 _Or you'll have to deal with me!"_

 _"You found my lair, so what?_  
 _Big deal! You can't even bring the bats!_  
 _You still can't stop me! I'm the king of seven holidays!"_

The skeleton boy glared up at him. He can't let him tease him about his problem with bats. Jack watched his son fighting off the Boogie man himself by singing and use fire.

 _"Ohhh!"_

 _"Whoa-oh!"_

 _"Whoa-oh!"_

 _"Whoa-oh!"_

 _"Whoa-oh!"_

 _"Whoa-oh!"_

 _"I'm the Pumpkin Prince!"_

Jaxon throw more fireballs at the burlap sack. Oogie collapsed on the plate form. The sack was burning into a crisp. Jaxon thought he had defeated him. Jack came down to join his son. Before they could speak, they hear grumbling coming from the burnt sack. A shadow appeared and laughed at them.

"What the?!" Jaxon gasped. "It's the shadow!"

"So priceless, boy! You thought you really defeated me? Well, you did defeat my shadow. Neat trick huh?" The shadow chuckled.

"Where are you, Oogie?!" Jack yelled. "Where are you really hiding?!"

"Oh. The real me is with the henchmen to capture Sandy Claws! Too bad you're missing the party. Bye now!" Oogie's shadow is turning bright and disappeared in thin air.

"So, his shadow is what we saw." Jaxon said, thinking back of his and Joan's first encounter back in the Town Hall. "He's in Christmas Town!"

"We must go back and save Sandy. He's in big trouble. I hope Zero was there waiting for us." Jack said. The two exit out of the lair to get back to the plaza.

* * *

After arriving the plaza, Jack was talking to the Mayor about the holiday leaders are locked up under the well and must be free. The Mayor was shocked and been asked to free them. Of course, he was nervous about the task, but relieved that no one was guarding the place.  
Jaxon sat by the fountain, drinking the water Joan gave him after a fight with Oogie's shadow.

"So, Oogie is really in Christmas Town?" Joan asked.

"Yes." Jaxon replied. "Sandy is in danger. Zero should've been there by now. I hope Cane is gonna be okay."

"Let me help you. Halloween is drawing close in a few hours." Joan said. "We work together."

"We need a lot more help. This town needs to be protected by Oogie's monsters." Jaxon said with a look. He looks over at the Mayor. "After he rescues the other holiday leaders, he will put this town on lockdown. No evil monsters will get in."  
After recovering, Jaxon and Joan left the plaza while Jack is speaking with Sally to stay in town at all times. Joan still got her Soul Rubber and follow her brother closely.

 _ **XX**_

The children arrived in the graveyard and see the Spiral Hill and the entrance of the Hinterlands. Before they get on top of the hill, they see Viol sewing her arm back together. Why is she alone?

"Viol?" Joan called. The rag doll looked over to them with her dark eyes.

"I see you wanted to head over to Christmas Town?" She asked, finishing sewing. "You may be too late."

"Let us through." Jaxon said. "Halloween is happening soon, and Oogie must be stopped. We don't have much time." Viol sat down and sighed. Joan could tell something isn't right. Why isn't she with Lock, Shock, and Barrel? She walked up and sat next to Viol.

"Did something happen? How come you're not with the others?" Joan asked. Viol didn't reply. She stood up and walk down the hill. Jaxon watched the silent rag doll walk pass him. Viol turned back.

"Oogie may be in Christmas Town to snatch Sandy Claws, but there is time to save Halloween." She said. "Oogie will harm the real world. He plans to enslave it so everyone will remember him when they celebrate Oogie Day every holiday." Jaxon blinked in shock. Enslave the real world? That's insane. Oogie has gone way too far.

"Things won't be the same for the humans..." Joan spoke. "They will be tortured by Oogie."

"Go." Viol said. "I may be your enemy and who put Oogie back together, but...I can't be involved with this madness." She walked down to the cemetery. Jaxon and Joan didn't stop her. Jaxon met his sister on top of the hill, telling her that they must go to the Hinterlands. Christmas Town is in serious danger. The hill stretched and the children walked across and ran in the entrance of the Hinterlands.  
Viol sat on the tombstone with a look. She rubbed her fixed arm.

"He won't hurt anyone...anymore." She spoke.


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 9: Saving Christmas Town***

* * *

Cane and the elves ran away from the skeletons and ghosts that attacked their town. Cane got out a candy cane and swung it at one of the skeletons to break the body apart.

"Where do these things come from?!" A female elf asked.

"And what do they want?!" A male elf asked. "Why are they attacking our town?!"

"They look like they're from Halloween Town." Cane replied. He watches the evil ghosts flying around the buildings, scaring the poor elves. He is worried about his parents' safety. Before he could go to the toy factory, he hears voices coming from the snowy hills. Jaxon and Joan came down. "You guys!" Cane exclaimed. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"Are you okay?" Joan asked.

"Where's Oogie or his minions?" Jaxon asked. "Where's Sandy and Mrs. Claws?"

"Wait...Oogie Boogie?" Cane asked. "He's the one who caused all this?"

"Yes! Now, have you seen him or not?" Joan asked. More screaming is heard around the town. Jaxon didn't waste time, so he ran towards the toy factory. Santa and his wife must be in there to keep themselves safe from Oogie and the others. Jaxon threw fireballs at the ghosts and skeletons. But he felt something hit his head. A rock.

"Ow!" He cried out. He looked up and see Lock and Shock on one of the buildings. Lock held a slingshot and Shock held pile of rocks. "You!"

"Happy Holidays, Jaxon!" Lock laughed. "We're afraid you weren't going to show up!" Jaxon glared at him.

"Is it just you? Or is your little sister here with you?" Shock taunted. Jaxon got fire in his hands, ready to attack. He noticed Barrel isn't with them. Lock loaded his slingshot. Jaxon avoids the rock flying towards him. "Get him!" Shock yelled at the ghosts that were flying by her and Lock. Jaxon ran away from the evil ghosts and went inside the toy factory.  
Joan and Cane came around and notice that the skeletons are hitting the door of the factory. They figured Jaxon might be inside, looking for Santa and his wife.

 _ **XX**_

Jaxon kept the door locked behind him. As he turns around, he can see elves coming out of their hiding places, holding candy canes as their weapons. But, someone else came out of hiding. A man in a red suit. Santa Claus.

"Jaxon? Is that you, my boy?" He asked.

"Sandy!" Jaxon said with relief. "Glad you're safe! Where's Mrs. Claws?"

"Hiding in the factory with the other elves. Now, what on earth is happening out there?" Santa asked with a look. "I know Halloween is tomorrow, and-"

"Oogie was after you!" Jaxon said. "He plans to take you away and take over your holiday along with the others. He's planning to be the Seven Holidays King!"

"That sack of bugs?! How is he alive after-" Santa was cut off when a window broke. Barrel popped in with a giggle.

"Heeeeere's Barrel!" He laughed. The skeletons growled and climbed through the window. Jaxon threw fire at them. Santa rushed back in the factory where his wife hides. Barrel climbed inside and follow Santa through the factory, but Jaxon stopped him and grabbing his gray jacket.

"Where is Oogie?" Jaxon asked with look.

"Anywhere! He could be anywhere, but you won't stop him!" Barrel exclaimed. But Jaxon didn't let him go. He threw him by the fireplace. Barrel crawled back, looking into Jaxon's eye sockets. "You don't scare me, Jaxon."

"You will be..." Jaxon growled. Before he could do anything to make the ghoul talk, laughter was heard outside the factory. It was Oogie. Barrel got away when Jaxon was distracted.  
He climbed out of the window and meet Oogie outside. But, he is not alone. Tied together is Joan and Cane by a sleigh. Barrel blinked in shock. He didn't think that Joan would be captured already.

"Come out of there, Mr. Claws! I have your son tied by my own hands!" Oogie announced. "And I know Jaxon is in there with you! Joan is with the son of Sandy!" Cane struggled along with Joan. "If you all don't come out, I will gamble for their lives! It won't be pretty!" Oogie spoke. A snowball hits him from behind. Oogie growled and turn around. There is Jack with Zero growling at him. "Ah, Jack Skellington. How nice of you to drop by!" Oogie said.

"Release my daughter and Cane." Jack said, trying to keep calm. "Sandy doesn't deserve this. Let him go. Just take me."

"That ain't gonna work, Jack. I will be a Seven Holidays King. Everyone will bow before me!" Oogie said. "My revenge will be fulfilled!" Jack glared at him. Coming out of the factory building quietly was Jaxon and the elves. They have their bazookas ready, and they are making snowballs. Jaxon gave his father a wink before climbing on the little building to get his fire ready. "I will make you all pay for what you have done to me! I will no longer be hiding or pushed around!" Oogie spoke again. "You will rot along with your family!"

"You will never take my holiday, Oogie. Halloween is mine, and soon...it will belong to my son." Jack said. Then, the elves use their bazookas and shoot snowballs at the sack of bugs. Oogie recoiled, crying out in surprise. Jaxon threw fireballs at him before climbing down to help his sister and Cane untie the ropes. Jack rushed by the factory and see Santa with his wife.

"Jack!" Santa cried out. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Let me take you somewhere safe, you two. We can handle Oogie." Jack told them. Santa and his wife waste no time but to run away from the situation as Jack leads the way. Cane joins them while Joan ran off. But Barrel grabbed her and pull behind the building.

"Are you okay?" Barrel asked. Joan gave him a glare.

"What do you care? I was captured and you stood there!" Joan replied. "Thanks to you and your friends, Halloween will be ruined!"

"Joan, let me explain-"

"But Oogie will lose! He won't take away our holiday that is happening soon!"

"Joan, please! Listen to me-"

"No! I don't trust minions!" Joan snapped. She took off. Barrel sighed. Oogie yelled after the snowballs hit him. He climbed on the sleigh and have the reindeer take off with him.

"No!" Jaxon yelled. "He's getting away!" One male elf came over to him.

"He won't be flying away for long! Me and my friends set a trap in the sleigh. Once the present goes off, it will scare him and the reindeer." He said with a giggle. Jack grinned when he hears this. Oogie will be stopped after all.

"Let's follow him back to Halloween Town!" He said. He and his children took off running. Santa and Cane watched them leave. But Cane knew they can't do this alone without help. He got an idea. He left his father behind.

"Cane! Where are you going?" Santa called. But Cane didn't answer him. He ran up the snowy hill to catch up with the Skellingtons. He has something they don't have to stop Oogie.

* * *

By the moonlight, Oogie was flying above Halloween Town, laughing evilly. But, the moment was ruined when the jack-in-a-box activated and scare the reindeer. The sleigh rocks and Oogie fell off the sleigh. He was screaming all the way down. He lands in the pit of trash. Holiday Trash Hill. The sack of bugs got on his feet quickly, growling angrily.

"No! This can't be happening! I'm the Seven Holidays King! Halloween is mine!" He roared. He summons up the bugs.  
Viol came over to the hill and hear grumbling noises and roars. She looks over the pit and her eyes grew wide in shock and terror.

"Oh no!" She gasped. A shadow looms over her, she is watching Oogie Boogie growing bigger and bigger. And he doesn't look like himself. Viol had no choice but to run away to warn the citizens of Halloween Town. Jack and his children are on their way. But they must be ready for a big fight.


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 10: King and Prince of Halloween vs. Seven Holidays King***

* * *

The ground shakes and made Jack and the others stop running towards the Holiday Trash Hill where Oogie fell in. Viol ran towards them, warning them about what Oogie is doing now. Cane let out a gasp and point up. Jaxon and Joan look up and their jaws drop. Oogie is now a giant. He had different patches on him, and wore a crown.

"He's huge!" Joan gasped.

"How did he get so big?" Jaxon asked.

"He summoned all of the bugs." Viol replied. "He's twice as strong than before." Oogie let out a roar and found Jack and the others. He could see Halloween Town ahead of him.

 _"Halloween is mine!"_ He yelled. Jack turned to his children. He must fight Oogie alone to save his town. Halloween must not be ruined, and neither will the next holidays. Cane will help by summoning snow to slow down the giant boogieman. Jaxon went up to his father.

"Dad, I can help!"

"No! You and your sister go back to town." Jack said. He turned away and ran to the giant and transform into his 'Pumpkin King' form. "It's you and me, Oogie!" He said. Oogie looked down at the pumpkin scarecrow. He tries to stomp on him, but missed when Jack dodges.

"It's payback time, bone man!" Oogie said. He spits out the boxes to hit Jack. Jaxon made a look and gather his fire powers. He threw a fireball at the giant boogieman. Oogie let out a grunt and turn to see a skeleton boy. "You little brat!" Oogie swung his arm at him to make Jaxon fly back.

"Jaxon!" Joan cried out. Jaxon grunted and got up. Oogie let out a chuckle.

"You are nothing like your father, boy!" Oogie taunted. "You think you will be a great king one day? You think you will scare everyone like your father did? Well, you will never take the crown!" He raised his arm up to crush Jaxon. Joan and Jack cried out for him. Suddenly, bats flew around Jaxon who got his eyes shuts. "What?!" Oogie watched the bats fly around Jaxon, and then disappeared out of sight. "Huh?"

"Whoa. Where did he go?" Cane asked.

"He's gone." Joan spoke. "The bats made him disappear..." Behind Oogie, Jaxon appeared from the bats and stood by his father.

"You did it!" Jack whispered with a smile. "Those bats helped you!" Jaxon winked at him before calling out to Oogie.

"Over here, bug sack!" He called. Oogie turned around and growled. "Halloween will never be yours! This world, this holiday, belongs to the Skellingtons!" Jaxon threw more fireballs at him as Jack uses flamethrower at him. Oogie roared, backing away from the fire. Some of the parts of his body were burnt. Joan watched her father and brother, cheering them on without being sighted by Oogie. Cane is bringing more snow to help fight the monster.

 _ **XX**_

In Halloween Town, the citizens were watching the battle from the well. Sally brought her hands together, praying that her husband and son will win and be unharmed. Santa and his wife arrived in town and see their son summoning snow to fight Oogie.

"Thank goodness he's unharmed." Santa said.

"He sticks by Joan." Barrel spoke, making Sally face him. The rag doll went up to him and slap him in the face with a look.

"You and your friends will face the punishment when this is all over!" She said. "Halloween is still happening!" Barrel rubbed his cheek.

"I know, I know it's wrong to bring back Oogie." He said. "But, he isn't himself when he was brought back. Even Viol said it was a mistake. Oogie ripped her arm off when we head to the Hinterlands to get to Christmas Town." Sally blinked when she hears this from Oogie's henchman. Barrel sighed a bit. "To be honest with you, Sally, I never thought of bringing back Oogie, but I can't say no to Lock or Shock. Even Viol had to work day and night to put him together. And the plan of taking over the other holidays and the real world will be enslaved by Oogie Day every holiday...it's insane." He said. Snowflake and Noir went up to the teen.

"You're saying...you're against Oogie the whole time?" Noir asked. "Why didn't tell you warn us?"

"I couldn't risk it." Barrel said. "I was scared. For you guys, Joan, Jaxon, and the others." Snowflake raised her brow at him. She could tell Barrel likes Joan a lot and care about her more than anyone. Before Barrel could speak, Mayor let out a cry.

"Oogie's gonna fall!" He claimed. "Oh no! He's gonna collapse on Jack!" Sally and the rest went over to the well to see the scene.

 _ **XX**_

Oogie fell on the ground as Jack was on the ground to jump out of the way. He was nearly crushed. Cane and Joan watched as Oogie groans a bit, couldn't move from his spot. Jack got up and turn back to normal. He is glaring at Oogie.

"This ends here." He said. Before he could use fire, Oogie let out a roar and try to suck in both Jack and Jaxon. Jaxon held on the junk, Jack tries to hold on the ground. But he was sucked into Oogie's mouth.

"Noooo!" Joan screamed in horror. "Dad!" Cane held her from going after Oogie who got up and laugh in triumphant. Jaxon looked back and see that his father is now trapped inside Oogie. "Jaxon! Do something!" Joan called. Oogie went over to the skeleton boy who backed up.

"Your turn, boy!" Oogie spoke. Jaxon glared up at him and uses his fire to hit the stomach of a monster. Oogie let out a roar. But, that isn't the only damage he has done. Oogie can also feel flames inside his stomach. Smoke comes out of his mouth. "No! No! Noooooo!" Oogie wailed and his whole body is on fire. "Noooooooo!" Coming out of the flames of Oogie, Jack came out in his 'Pumpkin King' form. Joan and Cane let out a cry of joy. Jaxon grinned as Jack finishes off Oogie with fire. Ashes started to form and fly around the hill. Oogie is no more. The bugs were burnt alive.  
Joan and Cane came down to meet with Jack and Jaxon. Joan hugs her older brother, smiling.

"You did it!" She said.

"We all did." Jaxon said. They all hear barking from the air. Zero came down and circle around them, barking happily. The nightmare is over. And Halloween is saved. The holiday is in an hour.

* * *

They all arrive back home to see the citizens cheer and came over to them. Sally ran over to Jack and her children, embracing them. Cane walked over to his parents who embrace him, relieved he is alright. Barrel watched in silent, smiling at the Skellington family who are safe and sound.

"Halloween is saved!" Jack announced to everyone. It's gonna be midnight soon, and we all could use some rest after a long day of stopping Oogie!" He said. "But, I want you all to be very proud of my children. Jaxon and Joan. They are the ones who work together and save you all and save our home!" The citizens applauded and cheer for the heirs of Halloween Town. Jaxon and Joan both bowed and curtsied to them.

"I say we celebrate! Our town is safe!" The Mayor spoke with glee. "It's almost Halloween, and we all deserve a little party for the heirs who saved us all!"

"We can do the beverages!" The witches said. Everyone went over to the Town Hall where the party will be held in.

 _ **XX**_

In the Town Hall that is now cleaned up and decorated. Everyone is having a good time. Joan is drinking a red punch by the table. Barrel notices her and walk over to her.

"Hey, Joan." He spoke, his hands behind his back. Joan turned to him.

"Oh. Hey. Were you invited after what you and the others did?" She asked with a suspicious look.

"I was actually. Your mom said I'm welcome to be part of this year's Halloween." Barrel replied. "Listen, Joan. I'm really sorry for all this. I really didn't want to be a part of it, but I can't say no to Lock or Shock. Even Viol was tortured by this. I don't want to see you get hurt or...worse." He got out a red rose. Joan was speechless, but took the rose. "I will do anything to make it up to this town. And I promise you, Lock and Shock will be punished. Viol and I are pardoned." Barrel said.

"I...don't know what to say but...thank you." Joan said with a smile. "And...thank you for being honest with me, Barrel. It means a lot." She leaned up and kiss the ghoul on the cheek. Barrel's eyes went wide and blushed. The rag doll giggled at his expression. Barrel didn't say a word, but fainted.

Jaxon watched them from the other side, but giggled when Barrel fainted after retrieving a kiss from Joan. He didn't think of them as a couple, but Barrel can be great for her. As long as he wouldn't pull any pranks on Jaxon. He turned to see Snowflake leaving the party alone.  
He followed her out and see her sitting on the fountain with an apple.

"Snow? You okay?" Jaxon asked. The vampire turned her head.

"I'm fine. Just...tired." She replied with a smile. "Long day and night." Jaxon sat next to her.

"Why don't you go home and rest?"

"Well, I want to celebrate with you. Halloween is happening and...I don't want to miss anything tonight since you and the rest saved the day." Snowflake replied. "And I hear about your performance with the bats."

"Oh yeah." Jaxon said with a grin. "I knew I had it in me to get them. When they see me in trouble, they had to get me and did the trick."

"That's great. I'm happy for you." Snowflake said. Her hand lands on his, making them pull away. Jaxon stared at her. Snowflake looked away from him, blushing a little. But, she felt his hand on hers. He held her hand. Jaxon smiled at her. The vampire scoots close and rest her head on his shoulder. This is a beginning of a good relationship.


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 11: _This is Halloween!*_**

* * *

 _ ***Oct. 31st, Halloween***_

It had finally arrived. Halloween has begun. Everybody in Halloween Town are celebrating their holiday, singing and laughing while their king and prince are out in the real world scaring everyone and they will return home shortly in time for their performance.  
The ghosts are singing the song with the rest of the creatures in town.

 _Boys and girls of every age,_  
 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_  
 _Come with us and you will see,_  
 _This, our town of Halloween._

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween._  
 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night._

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene,

 _Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright.  
_ _It's our town, everybody scream!  
_ _In this town of Halloween._

 _I am the one hiding under your bed,_  
 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red._

 _I am the one hiding under your stairs,_  
 _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
 _In this town we call home,_  
 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song._

 _In this town, don't we love it now?_  
 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise._

 _'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can,_  
 _Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll..._

 _Scream! This is Halloween!_  
 _Red 'n' black, and slimy green._

 _Aren't you scared?_

 _Well, that's just fine._  
 _Say it once, say it twice,_  
 _Take a chance and roll the dice,_  
 _Ride with the moon in the dead of night._

 _Everybody scream, everybody scream!_

 _In our town of Halloween!_

 _I am the clown with the tear-away face,_  
 _Here in a flash and gone without a trace._

 _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
 _I am the wind blowing through your hair._

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween!_  
 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
 _Halloween! Halloween!_

 _Tender lumplings everywhere,_  
 _Life's no fun without a good scare._

 _That's our job, but we're not mean._  
 _In our town of Halloween._

 _In this town, d_ _on't we love it now?  
_ _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise._

 _Skeleton Jaxon might catch you in the back,_  
 _And scream like a banshee,_  
 _Make you jump out of your skin._  
 _This is Halloween, everybody scream!_  
 _Won't ya please make way for a very special boy?_

 _Our boy Jaxon is Prince of the pumpkin patch,_  
 _Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Prince, now!_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween!_  
 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _In this town we call home,_  
 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song._

 _La la la la la la la la la la._  
 _La la la la la la la la la la._

Bats fly around the stage that was built. Everyone continue their chant as the bats fly away and reveal Jaxon who is in his suit for the holiday and Jack joined him on stage and made a pose with his son. Everyone clapped for them. Sally and Joan were happy and proud. Jaxon waved and bowed at everyone. Things went so well tonight.

"It's over!" The Clown said, punching his fist in the air.

"We did it!" The mummy said.

"Wasn't terrifying?" The werewolf asked. The Mayor stood by the stage with a grin.

"Great Halloween, everybody!" He said. "It was the most horrible yet!"

"Thank you everyone!" Jack said as he walked down the steps. "Big hand for my son, everyone!" Jaxon scratched his hair with a shy smile. Dr. Finkelstein wheeled over to see his grandson.

"That was quite a entrance, my boy! The bats have finally helped you out." He said. Jaxon came down to speak with his grandfather as Sally and Joan came over. "How was the real world?"

"It was great! So many costumes, so many houses giving away candy, and many tricks to perform! Everything was great." Jaxon replied with a grin. He turned to Joan. "Wish you came along, Joan. But, I got you something." He took out a full bar of chocolate.

"Oh, thank you." Joan said, taking the bar. "We can share it." Barrel came over with a bag of candy with Snowflake and Noir.

"Nice Halloween, Jaxon. It was awesome!" He said.

"Thanks. Hey, where is Lock, Shock, and Viol?" Jaxon asked, looking around the plaza.

"Oh. Viol is helping with the witches with a stew. And Lock and Shock are...well, they still need to clean up the Town Hall as punishment." Barrel replied. "They took forever cleaning. They fight the whole time."

"It's true." Noir spoke.

"They try to kill each other by strangling each other." Snowflake said with a giggle. "And the Mayor must be with them at all times." Jaxon and the others begin to giggle.

* * *

Shock is scrubbing the floors, grumbling to herself. Lock is sweeping the stage, coughing every time the dust hits his face.

"I can't believe this. We missed Halloween." Shock said. "Why isn't Viol and Barrel helping us with this?"

"Because they are not on our side while Oogie wants to be the Seven Holidays King." Lock snapped. "Now shut up and finish what you're doing. We should be done soon!" Shock groaned and went back to scrubbing. Barrel walked in with a bag of candy.

"Happy Halloween, guys. Sorry you miss trick-or-treating." He said. Lock and Shock aren't amused. "Look, I got you guys something. It'll cheer you up." Barrel took out two apples from a bag and hand them over to them. Lock threw the apple down as Shock gripped on hers angrily.

"Not funny." Lock said.

"Where's the candy?" Shock asked. Barrel giggled at them.

"Sorry. I don't share my candy." He told them. "Now, I must leave before the Mayor comes back in to check on you."

"Barrel, wait!" Lock called, but Barrel already left the Town Hall. "Ugggh!" Lock kicked the broom off stage angrily. Shock shook her head and went back to work.

* * *

Jaxon sat on the Spiral Hill with his sister who opened the candy bar. They split the bar in half to share. It was a great Halloween. Nearly ruined, but saved. They can't wait for next year.

"Happy Halloween, brother." Joan spoke. Jaxon smiled.

"Happy Halloween, sis."

* * *

 _ ***The End***_


End file.
